burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Anime
/ ), dall'abbreviazione di animēshon (traslitterazione giapponese della parola inglese animation, "animazione"}}, è un neologismo con cui in Giappone, a partire dalla fine degli anni settanta del XX secolo, . Tuttavia, alcuni ritengono che l'origine del termine sia da individuarsi invece nel francese animé, "animato" ( ). si indicano l'animazione ed i cartoni animati, fino ad allora chiamati o , mentre in Occidente viene comunemente utilizzato per indicare le opere di animazione di produzione giapponese, comprese quelle precedenti l'esordio del lemma stesso. Definizione Secondo un'accezione generica in Occidente si tende a definire anime come sinonimo di "cartone animato giapponese", sennonché una simile definizione, per quanto non sbagliata, non fornisce l'esatta idea della complessità e della varietà che caratterizzano questo medium. Sull'animazione come mezzo espressivo e non come genere, v. pure Gianni Rondolino. Storia del cinema d'animazione. Torino, UTET, p. 4. Nonostante un ormai sorpassato luogo comune occidentale che riduce l'animazione giapponese ad un prodotto rivolto ad un pubblico infantile o, al contrario, a carattere pornografico, confondendo in entrambi i casi una parte per il tutto, in realtà l'anime è allo stesso tempo un prodotto di intrattenimento commerciale, un fenomeno culturale popolare di massa ed una forma d'arte tecnologica. Esso è potenzialmente indirizzato ad ogni tipo di pubblico, dai bambini, agli adolescenti, agli adulti, fino ad arrivare ad una specializzazione del targeting sostanzialmente mutuata da quella esistente per i manga (fumetti giapponesi), con anime concepiti per categorie socio-demografiche specifiche quali impiegati, casalinghe, studenti, e via dicendo. Essi, pertanto, possono trattare soggetti, argomenti e generi molto diversi tra loro come amore, avventura, fantascienza, storie per bambini, letteratura, sport, fantasy, erotismo ed altro ancora. Format Gli anime possono essere prodotti in diversi format: per la televisione come serie televisive, direttamente per il mercato home video come original anime video (OAV), per il cinema come lungometraggi, mediometraggi o cortometraggi e, più di recente, per internet e la web TV come original net anime (ONA). In Giappone i format descritti vengono normalmente indicati rispettivamente come TV Anime (TVA), Original Video Anime (OVA), Movie e NET Anime (NETA). Cenni storici Il dopoguerra Finita la seconda guerra mondiale, la situazione dell'animazione giapponese mutò radicalmente, nel senso che la grave crisi economica conseguente rese molto difficile l'impegno di risorse nel settore. Ci vollero diversi anni perché l'attività riprendesse in modo costante, e la produzione che segnò l'inizio vero e proprio della «''nuova era dell'animazione nipponica''» fu anche il primo lungometraggio animato a colori, nonché primo della neonata Toei Dōga: si tratta di di Taiji Yabushita (co-fondatore della Toei insieme a Sanae Yamamoto), realizzato nel 1958 e distribuito anche in Occidente (in Italia con il titolo "La leggenda del serpente bianco"). Ad esso seguirono numerosi altri lungometraggi prodotti dalla Toei, tra i quali nel 1959, nonché tratto da un manga di Osamu Tezuka nel 1960, nello stesso anno, e nel 1962, questi ultimi pure distribuiti in Occidente. In particolare, il primo fu distribuito in Italia con il titolo Le tredici fatiche di Ercolino, il secondo con quello di Shirab, il ragazzo di Bagdad, mentre il terzo fu intitolato Robin e i due moschettieri e mezzo. Manga e televisione: nasce l'industria dell'anime Tuttavia, l'industria dell'anime moderna deve senza dubbio la sua nascita e la sua fortuna a due fattori determinanti: da un lato l'esistenza risalente in Giappone di un mercato dei fumetti (manga) estremamente fiorente e dinamico, dall'altro l'avvento della televisione negli anni sessanta. Il 1º gennaio 1963, giorno della messa in onda del primo episodio della serie televisiva in bianco e nero Tetsuwan Atom (Astro Boy) di Osamu Tezuka, può, pertanto, essere senz'altro considerata la data di nascita dell'industria moderna dell'animazione giapponese: prodotta dalla Mushi Production, fondata dallo stesso Tezuka, e tratta dal suo omonimo manga, la serie riscuoterà un grande successo anche all'estero, e conterà alla fine ben 193 episodi, l'ultimo dei quali trasmesso in Giappone alla fine del 1966. Primo anime televisivo seriale con puntate di trenta minuti, Tetsuwan Atom è, assieme al coevo Tetsujin 28-Go (Super Robot 28) tratto dal manga di Mitsuteru Yokoyama, anche il primo anime robotico, capostipite di un filone certamente tra i più rappresentativi dell'animazione giapponese, che conoscerà il suo apice negli anni settanta con le saghe dei super robot di Go Nagai ed il realismo inaugurato da Yoshiyuki Tomino. Ulteriore e definitivo impulso alla neonata industria dell'animazione del Sol Levante venne poi ancora da Osamu Tezuka, che nel 1965 realizzò sempre con la Mushi anche la prima serie televisiva animata a colori di successo, Jungle taitei (Kimba il leone bianco), basata su un altro suo manga; ; la prima serie a colori in assoluto fu Dolphin oji della TV Doga, interrotta però dopo soli tre episodi per lo scarso gradimento incontrato nell'aprile del 1965 ( ). da questa, due anni dopo, lo stesso autore trasse il lungometraggio omonimo, molto più rifinito, che arrivò in Italia "camuffato" da produzione americana con il titolo Leo il re della giungla, e con il quale Tezuka vinse il Leone d'oro alla XIX Mostra del cinema per ragazzi di Venezia. Anime boom Dalla metà degli anni sessanta in poi la scena dell'animazione giapponese conosce sostanzialmente una crescita continua, gli studi di produzione si moltiplicano, si affinano sempre più le tecniche, e le televisioni private, così come la televisione di Stato NHK aumentano progressivamente la loro domanda di serie animate. Inoltre, sin dal principio e sempre più spesso, i personaggi degli anime vengono sfruttati a fini pubblicitari per i prodotti più disparati, garantendo così alle case di produzione entrate ulteriori, e comincia anche a prendere piede il finanziamento diretto delle serie da parte dei produttori di giocattoli, soprattutto nell'ambito del genere robotico, finalizzato al successivo merchandising di gadget e modellini. Fino agli anni ottanta si parlerà dunque di vero e proprio anime boom, alimentato anche dalla diffusione dei videoregistratori e dalla conseguente esplosione del mercato home video, cui sarà destinato un apposito tipo di produzione, il cosiddetto Original Anime Video (OAV), nato ufficialmente nel 1983 con l'opera di fantascienza Dallos.cfr. Andrea Fontana; Davide Tarò. ANIME – Storia dell'animazione giapponese 1984-2007. Piombino, Il Foglio, 2007, p. 19. Nell'arco di oltre un trentennio, poi, la produzione, per venire incontro alle richieste di un pubblico sempre più vasto e variegato, si articolerà in una molteplicità di generi e sottogeneri, del tutto sconosciuta nel mondo dell'animazione televisiva occidentale, e ciò sia prelevando a piene mani dall'enorme serbatoio creativo dei manga e della cultura tradizionale giapponese, sia grazie all'emergere di autori originali che ne segneranno la storia, quali tra gli altri Isao Takahata, Hayao Miyazaki, Mamoru Oshii e Katsuhiro Ōtomo, il cui film kolossal Akira del 1988, in particolare, contribuirà in maniera determinante alla diffusione ed al successo degli anime in Occidente. Dal dopoguerra alla metà degli anni novanta si stimava fossero state prodotte, tra serie TV, OAV e lungometraggi, complessivamente circa 3.000 opere ufficiali, di cui al 1990 ben 350 importate in Italia. La nuova animazione seriale A cavallo tra gli anni ottanta e novanta, tuttavia, se la produzione home video si consolida, l'animazione seriale televisiva conosce, invece, una vera e propria fase di stanca, anche per la prepotente crescita del mercato dei videogiochi da casa. Ci vorranno quindi alcuni anni perché i creativi dell'animazione nipponica trovino un'efficace risposta alla crisi di idee, dai più individuata nella serie Shin Seiki Evangelion (Neon Genesis Evangelion) di Hideaki Anno, che nel 1995 ha imposto con successo i canoni della cosiddetta "nuova animazione seriale" giapponese.cfr. Stefano Gariglio in A. Fontana; D. Tarò, op. cit., pp. 105 e ss. In quest'opera è, infatti, possibile riscontrare paradigmaticamente tutte quelle innovazioni che hanno consentito la rinascita tecnica ed artistica dell'anime televisivo, ossia una maggiore autorialità, la concentrazione delle risorse in un minor numero di episodi (13 o al massimo 26), un'impostazione registica ancora più vicina alla cinematografia dal vero, un drastico ridimensionamento del rapporto di dipendenza dai soggetti dei manga ed una maggiore libertà dai vincoli del merchandising.cfr. Stefano Gariglio, op. cit., pp. 105 e ss. È nell'ambito di questo rilancio che quindi emergono nuovi talenti e figure di riferimento quali, oltre al già citato Hideaki Anno, Satoshi Kon e Shinichirō Watanabe. Industria e mercato attuali Si può dire che quello degli anime, grazie anche all'ulteriore crescita del mercato home video con l'avvento dei DVD ed alla competitività dei costi, sia quindi diventato un fenomeno internazionale, con un export in costante aumento, tanto che nel 2004 il 60% circa dell'animazione in circolazione in tutto il mondo era di produzione giapponese. L'industria degli anime, il cui mercato annuale vale intorno ai 200 miliardi di yen (oltre 1 miliardo e mezzo di euro), conta circa 430 case di produzione in Giappone, di cui più della metà (264) ha sede nei quartieri centrali di Tokyo, con un indottorilevantissimo. Il costo di produzione di un episodio di 30 minuti per la TV si aggira mediamente attorno ai dieci milioni di yen (circa 80.000 euro) ma può scendere fino a cinque. Proprio al fine di contenere i costi, infatti, sempre più spesso i grandi studi giapponesi appaltano alcune fasi della produzione ad aziende estere, soprattutto in Cina, Corea del Sud e Filippine, quando non aprano direttamente filiali in quei paesi, come fatto ad esempio dalla Toei Animation. La Japan External Trade Organization nel 2004 JETRO White Paper on International Trade and Foreign Direct Investment indica l'industria dei contenuti, e l'animazione in particolare, quale rilevante fenomeno produttivo e come una «''importante risorsa culturale e turistica''» cruciale per la promozione dell'immagine del Giappone nel mondo (soft power) in vista della auspicata creazione, sotto la sua guida, di un'area di libero scambio in Estremo Oriente. Riferimenti culturali Come accade per qualsiasi medium ovunque nel mondo, anche gli anime veicolano inevitabilmente la cultura dei loro autori e, nello specifico, quella giapponese, pur se nel quadro di una ormai tendenziale contaminazione delle fonti.cfr. Andrea Fontana; Davide Tarò, op. cit., p. 147. Vari e numerosi sono infatti negli anime i riferimenti ed i richiami ad elementi fondamentali del costume e della società nipponici, elementi che spesso offrono contributi determinanti del contenuto e dell'estetica, e che possono individuarsi, in via di estrema approssimazione, nelle tradizioni shintoista e buddhista, nel , in particolari relazioni o regole sociali, quali, ad esempio, il rapporto ed il , ma anche nel controverso dibattito sociale sul rapporto tra uomo, natura e tecnologia. Non mancano, tuttavia, frequenti riferimenti espliciti ed impliciti anche alla cultura occidentale, come nel caso dei numerosi anime concepiti nell'ambito del Sekai Meisaku Gekijō (World Masterpiece Theater), una "etichetta" data a serie indipendenti l'una dall'altra, ma con in comune l'essere tratte in particolar modo da romanzi americani ed europei per ragazzi.cfr. Andrea Fontana; Davide Tarò, op. cit., p. 96. Tra le serie più note, Alps no shojo Heidi (Heidi), Huckleberry Finn no boken (Le avventure di Huckleberry Finn), Akage no Anne (Anna dai capelli rossi), Tom Sawyer no boken (Tom Story), Ai no wakakusa monagatari (Una per tutte, tutte per una). Shintoismo e buddhismo Lo shintoismo è la religione autoctona del Giappone, caratterizzata da una visione animistica della natura. Lo è la via degli dei, la condotta che si armonizza con gli spiriti della natura e degli antenati, i , generalmente positivi, cui si contrappongono gli , demoni violenti. Innumerevoli sono quindi i miti e le leggende tratti dalla tradizione shintoista, a cominciare da quelli raccolti nel ''Kojiki e nel Nihongi (testi risalenti al secolo VIII d.C.), che forniscono agli anime ben più di uno spunto per le storie che narrano. In particolare, un tratto caratteristico dello shintoismo è proprio quello di combinare elementi fantastici e appartenenti a realtà situate oltre la normale soglia della percezione umana con l'ordinaria vita quotidiana, caratteristica che è facile riscontrare anche in moltissime opere animate giapponesi. Ma a giocare spesso un ruolo nella trama è anche il buddhismo, in particolare lo . A prescindere dalla frequente presenza nelle storie di un monaco, sia in chiave caricaturale che seria, la tradizione ''zen, per il suo approccio pragmatico e diretto alla realtà, poco incline alla costruzione di sistemi concettuali che pretendano di spiegarla, ben si presta per storie in cui i personaggi svolgono ruoli d'azione, significando gli anime pur sempre intrattenimento e spettacolarità. Il bushidō Altro fattore che porta negli anime tradizioni, aneddoti e situazioni è senz'altro l'etica marziale riconducibile fondamentalmente a quel complesso codice di comportamento costituito dal bushi-dō, la via del nobile guerriero.Il testo di riferimento in materia è costituito da Hakagure kikigaki (Annotazioni su cose udite all'ombra delle foglie), scritto dal samurai Yamamoto Tsunetomo nel XVIII secolo. Vedi Gianluca Di Fratta, La via dei samurai, in Le storie degli anime tendono in particolare ad unire gli aspetti del e del per fornire il giusto grado di spettacolarizzazione dei combattimenti, ma anche per rappresentare il percorso morale e formativo del protagonista. Tuttavia, considerato che il ''bushidō è connotato dalla presenza di qualità morali guida, quali la giustizia, il senso del dovere, la lealtà, la compassione, l'onore, l'onestà ed il coraggio, è bene tener presente che esso fa da sfondo culturale non solo agli anime che in qualche modo siano incentrati sul combattimento, sul conflitto oppure direttamente ambientati nel Giappone feudale, ma anche a molte storie di vita ordinaria, vissute tra i banchi di scuola come tra le mura domestiche. Gianluca Di Fratta, La via dei samurai, in È infatti lo , il severo tirocinio praticato dal bushi (o budōka) per arrivare al dominio di sé ed all'autodisciplina, a caratterizzare il percorso e l'evoluzione dei protagonisti degli anime, spesso impegnati in imprese che mettono a dura prova le loro risorse interiori e che richiedono loro di superare le proprie paure e debolezze. Talvolta, poi, il fine ultimo di tale percorso, passando per il controllo del , l'energia interiore, è addirittura l'acquisizione di una consapevolezza della vacuità della realtà che porti a rinunciare alle pretese dell'ego e ad apprezzare la caducità dell'esistenza materiale, così che nemmeno la morte sia più motivo di timore. Gianluca Di Fratta, ''La via dei samurai, in Tuttavia, prodromica a questa rinuncia è anche la ricerca e la definizione da parte dell'eroe della propria identità, in contrapposizione alla pretesa omologante della società. Senpai e kōhai Il cammino del budōka, però, di regola non può avere inizio senza una guida, sia essa rappresentata da un genitore o da un poco importa, che indichi la via con il proprio comportamento.Gianluca Di Fratta, La via dei samurai, in Questo rapporto, nella società giapponese, è normalmente rappresentato dalla coppia senpai-kōhai, dove il primo è "colui che ha iniziato prima", ed il secondo "colui che ha iniziato dopo". Tale relazione, che implica rispetto e devozione del kōhai verso il senpai, ma anche che questi sia effettivamente in grado di consigliarlo ed indirizzarlo nella vita, può individuarsi pressoché in ogni contesto sociale, dalla scuola al lavoro, dallo sport alla politica, ed inevitabilmente si riflette anche negli anime, dove spesso costituisce il rapporto principale tra i personaggi. Il giri, ovvero il senso del dovere Per la mentalità giapponese, dunque, la vera forza consiste nel non curarsi della propria personale felicità allo scopo di perseguire un ideale ed adempiere un dovere.Gianluca Di Fratta, La via dei samurai, in Il giri è appunto il dovere di saldare un debito, che può essere nei confronti del proprio sovrano, dei genitori, degli antenati e finanche nei confronti del proprio nome, ma che nelle storie di molti anime arriva ad essere nei confronti del mondo intero, rispetto al quale il protagonista, superando spesso i propri sentimenti personali ed a dispetto dell'isolamento che la sua inevitabile diversità comporta, assume la responsabilità di salvatore fino all'estremo . Gianluca Di Fratta, La via dei samurai, in Ciò, tuttavia, in un'ottica assolutamente laica, in quanto la moralità è un concetto proprio dell'uomo, laddove l'universo è considerato dai giapponesi amorale ed indifferente. Gli esempi negli anime di una tale impostazione culturale sono innumerevoli, ed i più facili da individuare si trovano certamente in quel ricchissimo filone robotico (mecha) fiorito negli anni settanta ed ottanta e che, seppur con sfumature diverse, si è perpetuato fino ad oggi. Ma non solo, perché anche serie come Saint Seiya (I Cavalieri dello zodiaco) tratta dal manga di Masami Kurumada, per dirne un'altra tra le tante, ne costituiscono un chiaro derivato. Uomo, natura e tecnologia Quanto detto a proposito della tradizione shintoista è utile per illustrare anche come la complessa discussione sul rapporto tra natura e tecnologia da lungo tempo in atto nella società giapponese (ma anche nel mondo tutto) si rifletta negli anime. Se da un lato, infatti, la tecnologia viene talvolta rappresentata come positiva per l'uomo, laddove gli garantisce maggiore benessere e sviluppo, per non dire di quando lo salva da terribili minacce, d'altro canto essa, in altre opere, si trasforma nella peggiore sciagura, in quanto causa di devastazione ambientale o, addirittura, fautrice della distruzione totale. Rispetto a questa ambivalenza esiste poi una posizione di sintesi, rinvenibile in quelle opere in cui questa duplice valenza positiva e negativa si manifesta contestualmente, con un risultato drammatico spesso paradossale: il danno causato dalla tecnologia solo per mezzo di essa può essere riparato. Anche qui gli esempi più immediati si incontrano nel genere mecha, specie per quanto riguarda la tecnologia nella sua valenza salvifica (si pensi alle opere di Go Nagai), mentre la sua stigmatizzazione, per le caratteristiche disarmoniche rispetto alla natura che le sono proprie, si ritrova sovente nell'opera di autori come Hayao Miyazaki e Tatsuo Yoshida.cfr. ad esempio, per Go Nagai, la trilogia formata dalle serie TV Mazinga Z, Grande Mazinga e UFO Robot Goldrake; per Hayao Miyazaki, la serie TV Conan, il ragazzo del futuro e il lungometraggio Princess Mononoke; per Tatsuo Yoshida, la serie TV Kyashan il ragazzo androide. Sotto altro profilo, il rapporto uomo-tecnologia, in particolare, costituisce anche il versante privilegiato attraverso il quale gli anime recepiscono e rielaborano la modernità, risultando in definitiva un connubio inscindibile di antico e di nuovo. Il processo di produzione Pianificazione Il processo di produzione di un anime, ora come in passato, è preceduto da una fase di pianificazione , che può essere di due tipi: l'uno consiste nella scelta di un manga o di un romanzo da cui trarre la sceneggiatura e comporta una serie di negoziazioni tra autori, editori e produttori , l'altro vede un soggetto originale concepito dal ,Sulle figure professionali nell'animazione giapponese in generale, v. e o da un altro , appositamente per la trasposizione in video . Poiché, peraltro, difficilmente uno studio di medie dimensioni si imbarca in una produzione contando solo sui propri mezzi finanziari, spesso vengono coinvolti sponsor esterni, i quali rischiano i propri capitali più facilmente su soggetti già collaudati, come nel caso dei gensaku, piuttosto che al buio, come in un gen an. Sceneggiatura ed e-konte Scelto il soggetto, si procede quindi alla stesura della , in base alla quale il regista, affiancato dal direttore di produzione , comincia a fornire le prime direttive al character designer , al e, ove necessario, al mecha designer per un primo abbozzo delle ambientazioni e dei personaggi. Con il materiale grezzo così elaborato si passa alla realizzazione dell' ,cfr. Mario A. Rumor. ''The art of emotion. Il cinema d'animazione di Isao Takahata. Rimini, Guaraldi-Cartoon Club, 2007, p. 369. una sorta di storyboard dell'anime che funge da traccia base per tutto lo staff, fornendo già dettagli quali il numero di frame per scena, gli effetti visivi e gli sfondi necessari, le inquadrature, i movimenti di camera, la dinamica e la composizione delle scene (per la realizzazione di 26 minuti di e-konte sono necessarie normalmente circa tre settimane di lavoro). Una volta definiti, sotto il coordinamento del regista, l'e-konte, il character design, il mecha design e gli sfondi, vengono poi realizzati i disegni preliminari che vanno a formare l'animatic, ossia una versione filmata dell'e-konte necessaria per verificare sia i tempi ed il ritmo delle scene, sia – con l'aggiunta dei dialoghi e delle musiche in versione grezza – la coerenza di suoni e immagini.Elena Vitagliano. Manga e anime a confronto, in AA.VV., Con gli occhi a mandorla, cit., p. 265. Animazione Superato il vaglio del regista, dall'animatic si passa alla fase di realizzazione dell'animazione vera e propria gestita dal direttore dell'animazione , che comprende i cosiddetti keyframe, ossia le immagini che illustrano i momenti chiave dell'azione realizzate dagli animatori , e gli in-between, ossia quelle di passaggio da un keyframe all'altro realizzate dagli intercalatori . Nell'animazione tradizionale tutti i disegni, all'infuori degli sfondi, vengono quindi trasposti su fogli di plastica trasparente (cel o acetato), dove vengono anche colorati, e poi sovrapposti in più strati sugli sfondi per comporre i frame da fotografare: ad ogni scatto/frame corrisponde la sostituzione di uno o più cel contenenti la variazione necessaria per rendere il movimento. Questo procedimento è ripetuto per ogni scena. Nel caso dell'animazione assistita dal computer (anche detta "animazione 2D"), invece, tutti i disegni (keyframe e in-between) vengono digitalizzati tramite scanner, colorati e ombreggiati al computer,Circa il periodo precedente l'avvento dei computer è il caso di precisare che tra gli anni sessanta e settanta le fasi più semplici dell'intercalazione e della colorazione venivano affidate a studenti e massaie pagati al ribasso, mentre negli anni ottanta e nei primi anni novanta, gli studi giapponesi frequentemente subappaltavano tali operazioni ai più economici studi sudcoreani ( ), in seguito soppiantati soprattutto da quelli cinesi e filippini. sovrapposti agli sfondi, pure digitalizzati, ed animati impiegando software appositi con i quali i vari frame vengono composti e memorizzati in sequenza, anziché fotografati uno per uno, per poi essere fissati direttamente su pellicola, con un consistente risparmio di tempo ed abbassamento dei costi. A partire dai primi anni duemila, circa il 95% degli anime prodotti ogni anno si avvale di processi di animazione digitalizzati, anche se la maggior parte dei disegni è tuttora realizzata a mano, con un impiego ancora marginale (seppure in crescita) delle tecniche di generazione digitale di immagini 3D e di animazione al computer. . Recentemente l'animazione 3D sta guadagnando maggiori spazi nell'animazione giapponese grazie alle tecniche cosiddette di cel-shading, in cui alla maggiore fluidità tipica della animazione al computer si unisce una resa grafica molto simile a quella del tradizionale cel. Il linguaggio degli anime Animazione limitata Circa la genesi e la peculiarità del linguaggio e dello stile degli anime – ammesso che oggi sia ancora possibile parlarne in termini generali data la loro varietà – può dirsi senz'altro che si sia fatta di necessità virtù. La principale caratteristica di questo medium, ossia quella che taluni chiamano animazione limitata, , che tra l'altro la distingue dalla semianimazione inventata dagli americani Hanna-Barbera per l'impostazione "teatrale" anziché "cinematografica" di questa. trova infatti la propria ragion d'essere nell'iniziale necessità delle produzioni di sopperire alla cronica scarsità di risorse economiche. Dai quindici disegni al secondo, tipici della media delle produzioni cinematografiche della Disney, i creatori delle prime serie televisive animate giapponesi si videro costretti a scendere fino a cinque, risparmiando soprattutto nelle pose intermedie, con la conseguenza di un'animazione sicuramente meno fluida. È proprio per ovviare a questo inconveniente, quindi, che si stabilì immediatamente uno stile narrativo assolutamente originale, fondato da un lato sul massimo sfruttamento delle tecniche di ripresa (in aperta violazione della regola d'oro di Norman McLaren secondo cui «in animazione non si deve mai muovere il disegno, ma disegnare il movimento»), e dall'altro sulla forza del soggetto. La "rivoluzione" degli anime può pertanto riassumersi in tre capisaldi: enfatizzazione del movimento attraverso le tecniche di ripresa, storie avvincenti ed efficaci, elevata produttività degli staff, rispetto ai quali la fluidità disneiana smette quindi di essere una necessità narrativa, lasciando spazio ad un linguaggio suggestivo e stimolante, in cui spesso è l'immaginazione dello spettatore a dover completare le ellissi rappresentative. Volendo fare un parallelo, è un po' quanto già accadeva in passato per il lettore di . Regia cinematografica Una delle innovazioni cruciali introdotte dagli ''anime è dunque quella delle tecniche di ripresa utilizzate per compensare l'animazione limitata, molto simili a quelle impiegate nella regia cinematografica. Tra i movimenti di camera e gli effetti più usati si possono distinguere: il fix, ossia il fermo immagine; lo sliding, lo scorrimento del disegno attraverso l'inquadratura; lo zoom, in cui la cinepresa si avvicina o si allontana; il fairing, una tecnica basata sul posizionamento e la distanza relativa dei disegni per accelerare o rallentare il movimento di un elemento; il pan, quando la cinepresa effettua una panoramica orizzontale del frame; il tilt, quando la panoramica è verticale; il follow, simile al pan, con la cinepresa che segue l'azione, o un singolo elemento della stessa da ferma (follow pan) oppure ancora lo stesso elemento ma fianco a fianco (tracking); il fading, ossia la dissolvenza al nero o incrociata (spesso su un fotogramma fisso molto curato); il wipe, in cui l'immagine successiva spinge quella precedente fuori dall'inquadratura; lo split screen, in cui l'inquadratura viene suddivisa in più parti, ciascuna con una visuale diversa della stessa scena; il backlighting, in cui al frame viene aggiunto un cel nero tranne che per la parte che si vuole illuminare. Dilatazione temporale Diverse delle tecniche di ripresa sopra illustrate (fix, fading, pan) risultano peraltro funzionali a quella che viene definita la dilatazione temporale degli anime. Prendendo le mosse dal fatto che per la mentalità e la spiritualità giapponesi non ha molto senso parlare del tempo in termini cronometrici, di misura oggettiva, dato che esso non ha inizio né fine, si può affermare che ciò che conta è invece la qualità dell'istante, l'intensità con cui lo si vive. Per questo negli anime ci si ritrova spesso dinnanzi a momenti "eterni", in cui il tempo della narrazione coincide con quello dell'emozione, così che quanto più questa è intensa tanto più l'attimo si estende, fino a porsi fuori dal tempo, in un fermo immagine, in una panoramica, in una dissolvenza. Un rallentamento enfatico che può portare un combattimento, una partita o un incontro di pochi istanti a durare per più di un episodio, con uno scopo che certamente non è più quello di economizzare, quanto quello di aumentare la tensione e la partecipazione emotive, come nella migliore tradizione cinematografica, dall'espressionismo tedesco ad Ejzenštejn, fino al cinema di genere americano ed europeo, noir innanzitutto. I segni degli anime Sempre in tema di linguaggio, non va trascurata la particolare simbologia grafica degli anime, in gran parte mutuata da quella dei manga. Frequente è infatti il ricorso alle linee cinetiche (dōsen) per esaltare i movimenti, l'uso espressivo dei fondali per sottolineare lo stato d'animo dei personaggi, la resa iperbolica dei gesti per aumentare il pathos; ma anche tutta una serie di espedienti grafici tipici dei fumetti, spesso utilizzati in chiave comica, quali la goccia di sudore per significare imbarazzo o tensione, la bolla dal naso per indicare il sonno profondo, oppure l'improvvisa rappresentazione in stile super-deformed del personaggio. Forse, però, il segno più caratteristico negli anime è dato dal modo di rappresentare gli occhi, spesso molto grandi o comunque preponderanti rispetto al resto del viso, la cui ragion d'essere, al di là di inconsistenti speculazioni, va ravvisata senz'altro nella maggiore resa espressiva. Autori principalicfr. Jonathan Clements; Helen McCarthy. The Anime Encyclopedia – A guide to japanese animation since 1917. Berkeley, Stone Bridge Press, 2006. Principali studi di animazione in attività I dati aziendali sono sincronizzati con quelli delle voci specifiche, dove sono indicate fonti e data di aggiornamento. Generi e sottogeneri Gli anime, come detto, vengono catalogati in numerosi generi e sottogeneri, così come avviene per i manga, a seconda delle tematiche trattate e del pubblico cui sono destinati.cfr. Cristian Posocco. MangArt. Milano, costa & nolan, 2005, pp. 46 e segg.; イタリアにおけるコミック・アニメ市場 基礎調査 ([http://www.jetro.go.jp/jfile/report/05001432/05001432_001_BUP_0.pdf Italian comic and animation market report]), JETRO, marzo 2007, p. 19. In base al criterio demografico (o "esterno"), in particolare, si distinguono, a prescindere dall'argomento trattato dal soggetto, le seguenti tipologie di massima: * Kodomo – per bambini fino ai 10 anni; * Shōjo – per ragazze dai 10 anni fino alla maggiore età; * Shōnen – per ragazzi dai 10 anni fino alla maggiore età; * Seinen – per un pubblico maschile dai 18 anni in su; * Josei (o Rēdisu) - per un pubblico femminile dai 18 anni in su. Evidentemente, poi, ciascun genere demografico privilegia determinati soggetti rispetto ad altri, per cui un anime che ad esempio tratti di fantascienza sarà più probabilmente uno shōnen che uno shōjo, e così via. È quindi possibile individuare diverse categorie anche in base al soggetto, tuttavia questo tipo di distinzione può rivelarsi fuorviante, laddove spesso un anime può trattare al contempo tematiche differenti. Ancora, una categorizzazione per soggetto che sia esaustiva ed univoca non è riscontrabile nella letteratura in materia, e comunque essa trova accreditamento spesso e volentieri più presso il pubblico che da parte degli autori. Ad ogni modo, volendo procedere per completezza ad un'indicazione di massima delle varie categorie di anime individuate secondo un criterio tematico (o "interno"), nell'ambito dei generi demografici sopra detti si può distinguere tra i seguenti sottogeneri: * Kodomo ** Aniparo – parodie di altri anime, spesso in stile super-deformed; ** Fantasī – storie fantastiche e fantasy; * Shōjo – Josei ** Mahō shōjo – storie con protagoniste dotate di poteri magici; ** Shōjo-ai – storie d'amore tra ragazze; ** Shōnen-ai – storie d'amore tra ragazzi; ** Ren'ai – storie d'amore; ** Romakome – commedie romantiche; * Shōnen – Seinen ** SF – storie di fantascienza; ** Mecha – storie di fantascienza incentrate sui robot; ** Spokon – storie sportive; ** Meitantei – storie poliziesche; ** Fantasī – storie fantastiche e fantasy; * Seinen – Josei ** Gekiga – storie drammatiche; ** Gore, Kyōfu o Horā – storie violente, del terrore o dell'orrore; ** Suriraa – storie di suspense e azione (gialli); ** Hentai – storie a carattere pornografico; ** Ecchi – storie a carattere erotico; *** Yaoi – erotismo/pornografia omosessuale maschile; *** Yuri – erotismo/pornografia omosessuale femminile; *** Lolicon – erotismo/pornografia adolescenziale femminile; *** Shotacon – erotismo/pornografia adolescenziale maschile. Gli anime in Italia Cenni storici La prima "invasione" I primi anime ad arrivare in Italia sono stati alcuni lungometraggi distribuiti nei cinema tra il 1959 ed il 1975, tra i quali, oltre ai già citati Hakujaden, Saiyuki e Jungle taitei, Andersen monogatari del 1968, tradotto in Le fiabe di Andersen, Taiyo no Ōji – Horusu no daiboken dello stesso anno, distribuito con il titolo La grande avventura del piccolo principe Valiant, e Nagagutsu o haita neko del 1969, edito con il titolo Il gatto con gli stivali. Si trattava di lungometraggi proiettati nell'ambito di matinée domenicali o distribuiti come prodotti americani. Tuttavia la vera svolta nella diffusione degli anime in Italia si è avuta nella seconda metà degli anni settanta, con l'importazione di serie televisive da parte, inizialmente, della televisione di Stato. Il 13 gennaio 1976 la Rete 2 (oggi Rai 2) diede infatti il via alla messa in onda di Barbapapà (Bābapapa), il primo cartone animato giapponese trasmesso in Italia, seguito nel gennaio 1977 da Vicky il vichingo (Chiisana Viking Vikke), e nel 1978 da Heidi (Alps no shōjo Heidi) e Atlas UFO Robot (UFO Robot Grendizer). Roberta Ponticiello. TV Invaders. Quando gli anime arrivarono in Italia, in AA.VV., Con gli occhi a mandorla, cit., p. 11, che riporta le fonti ufficiali della RAI. L'Italia è stato uno dei primi paesi occidentali ad importare anime, e soprattutto tra la fine degli anni settanta e l'inizio degli anni ottanta furono oltre un centinaio le serie acquistate (probabilmente come in nessun altro paese occidentale),In questi pochi anni fu "consumato" un enorme numero di serie proposte in Giappone nel corso di decenni, e ciò perché mentre in patria esse sono trasmesse settimanalmente, in Italia (come nel resto del mondo) la messa in onda è quotidiana; anche questa circostanza concorse ad evidenziare il meccanismo seriale che portò molta critica italiana a stigmatizzare la ripetitività di certe opere ( ). sia ad opera della RAI-TV, sia delle emittenti private liberalizzate nel 1976v. sentenza della Corte costituzionale n. 202 del 28 luglio 1976. (in maggior misura le reti che poi sarebbero diventate Fininvest, ma anche altre realtà prettamente locali), per quella che è stata definita una pacifica "invasione". A partire però dalla metà degli anni ottanta, soprattutto a causa di una crescente campagna di demonizzazione degli anime operata da buona parte dell'opinione pubblica, la RAI iniziò ad importare sempre meno serie, e per oltre un decennio restò praticamente solo il gruppo Fininvest a proporre qualche novità. Per lo più si trattava di serie indirizzate ad un pubblico di età appena scolare, o di serie prevalentemente shōjo, mentre i pochi prodotti shōnen venivano dirottati sui circuiti di reti locali associati al gruppo (Italia 7, Odeon TV). Le reti private locali, invece, si limitarono per anni a trasmettere repliche delle serie acquistate in precedenza, in quanto le sempre più elevate spese per l'acquisizione dei diritti e per il doppiaggio imponevano loro tabelle di marcia rallentate per l'importazione di nuove opere. Second Impact Tali circostanze hanno determinato un notevole ritardo per quanto riguarda la distribuzione di nuovi anime in Italia (tanto nel mercato televisivo quanto su DVD o VHS), colmato soltanto in parte nel corso della seconda metà degli anni novanta grazie alla crescita del genere nel mercato home video, da taluni definita il «''Second Impact''» dell'animazione giapponese in Italia.cfr. A partire dal 1999, tuttavia, reti nazionali come MTV Italia, ed in misura minore La7, hanno iniziato a trasmettere regolarmente animazione giapponese proprio grazie ad accordi stretti con i maggiori editori italiani di home video del settore, quali soprattutto Dynit, Panini Video e Shin Vision, all'epoca ancora attiva. Specialmente la scelta editoriale di MTV ha contribuito in maniera considerevole al citato Second Impact dell'animazione nipponica, favorendo l'ulteriore espansione del mercato e l'importazione di serie studiate in particolar modo per il suo pubblico di riferimento, vale a dire la fascia di età degli over 14. Le sinergie messe in campo con gli editori di home video hanno, inoltre, consentito apprezzabili risparmi sull'acquisto dei diritti ed una qualità media degli adattamenti molto elevata. Gli accordi tra MTV e le case editrici hanno anche favorito particolari trasmissioni a scopo promozionale, quali, nella notte tra il 12 ed il 13 dicembre 2000, la "maratona" Robothon, comprendente vari primi episodi di anime robotici (da cui il nome), e le due Anime Week durante l'ultima settimana di settembre del 2005 e del 2006, in cui la trasmissione di anime in via promozionale costituiva buona parte della programmazione giornaliera della rete. In tutti questi casi, oltre ad episodi regolarmente doppiati, ne sono stati trasmessi alcuni solo sottotitolati, principalmente in seconda serata. Qualcosa di simile ha fatto anche Italia 1, la rete del gruppo Mediaset che trasmette normalmente animazione giapponese, con le sue cosiddette Notti Manga, programmi promozionali andati in onda in fascia notturna tra il 1999 ed il 2001, in cui sono stati trasmessi, in aggiunta all'ordinaria programmazione pomeridiana, alcuni anime editi dalla Yamato Video. Dal 2009 anche la RAI è tornata a trasmettere animazione giapponese sul canale digitale terrestre Rai 4, che in quell'anno ha mandato in onda in versione integrale serie come Gurren Lagann e Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. La stessa piattaforma digitale ha favorito la creazione di canali tematici dedicati all'animazione giapponese, come Man-ga o Anime Gold. Negli ultimi anni anche internet è diventata un nuovo canale distributivo globale per gli anime, sia per iniziativa delle stesse case di produzione, che sempre più di frequente pubblicano le opere inizialmente come ONA per Web TV, sia ad opera di privati che le diffondono però in modo illecito. Nell'ultimo caso si possono distinguere due tipologie: l'immissione in rete di copie di prodotti già pubblicati in Italia, oppure di copie di prodotti inediti nel mercato italiano sottotitolati da gruppi amatoriali, cosiddetti fansub. In quest'ultimo caso i gruppi in genere si impegnano a sospendere la distribuzione quando i diritti per quel determinato titolo vengono acquistati in patria e a non trarre lucro dall'attività, che rimane comunque illecita per la violazione del diritto d'autore. La vexata quaestio della censura In Italia, a partire dalla metà degli anni ottanta, l'animazione giapponese ha subito nei passaggi televisivi sulle reti nazionali (RAI e soprattutto Fininvest/Mediaset) una censura sistematica, operata attraverso adattamenti inadeguati, traduzioni superficiali dei copioni originali, giunti talvolta incompleti, tagli e modifiche arbitrarie. A causa di un equivoco culturale di fondo, che in Italia e in Occidente vuole l'animazione rivolta sempre e solo ai bambini, molti anime destinati originariamente ad adulti o adolescenti sono stati infatti adattati forzatamente per una fascia di età infantile.cfr. Paolo Buscaglino Strambio. Pericolo Giallo. I cartoni giapponesi e il loro impatto sul pubblico. ADAM Italia-Lulu.com, 2008, p. 27; Il cambiamento di target ha così comportato una revisione, se non talvolta la riscrittura dei dialoghi, per edulcorarli e renderli fruibili da un pubblico molto più giovane, ed il taglio di sequenze o, più raramente, di intere puntate, ritenute non adatte ad una platea infantile. Anche per questo l'associazione Moige (Movimento italiano genitori), come pure giornalisti e psicologi, hanno spesso criticato gli anime, rei di presentare contenuti ritenuti inadatti ai bambini. I cultori dell'animazione nipponica si sono a loro volta organizzati in associazioni quali l'ADAM Italia,cfr. il [http://adam-homepage.eu/italia/index.php sito ufficiale dell'ADAM Italia]. con l'obiettivo di tutelare l'integrità delle opere e restituirle al pubblico per cui erano state pensate originariamente. In Giappone, come detto, l'animazione è infatti considerata, al pari della cinematografia, una forma d'espressione artistica che può veicolare contenuti d'ogni genere e tipo, destinati a fasce d'età differenziate. A segnare una svolta hanno comunque molto contribuito le sopra accennate scelte editoriali di MTV, che effettua le sue trasmissioni di animazione giapponese in fasce orarie appropriate ed in versione identica all'edizione proposta per il mercato home video dagli editori italiani; nella maggior parte dei casi, quindi, la trasmissione è del tutto priva di censure (come avvenuto nel caso di Ranma 1/2), anche se per certi prodotti (ad esempio Golden Boy o gli OAV di Kenshin Samurai vagabondo) è stata scelta la doppia programmazione: censura delle scene ritenute inadatte nella trasmissione in fascia protetta, e versione integrale durante il passaggio in tarda serata. In tema va anche segnalata la trasmissione notturna senza censure su Italia 1 della serie TV seinen Berserk nel 2001, e dei film Tokyo Godfathers e Cowboy Bebop, nel 2006. Per quel che riguarda la RAI, invece, i primi tentativi di trasmissione integrale sono stati, oltre ad alcune serie del World Masterpiece Theater su Rai 1 ed al film Akira su Rai 3, la messa in onda su Rai 2 di vari film e speciali TV della saga di Dragon Ball nel 2000-2001. Con l'avvento della televisione digitale terrestre, poi, si è scelto di includere regolarmente nel palinsesto di Rai 4 la messa in onda di anime in versione integrale, finanche con le sigle di apertura e chiusura originali. Impatto culturale L'animazione giapponese ha avuto un significativo impatto sulla cultura dei giovani italiani nati dalla fine degli anni sessanta in avanti, la cui infanzia ne è stata caratterizzata. In particolare, per la prima generazione di spettatori di anime, quella degli anni settanta, i personaggi delle serie giapponesi dell'epoca sono diventati un topos letterario, nonché un elemento di identificazione generazionale, permeando l'immaginario collettivo e la cultura popolare anche a livello di massa (si pensi ad esempio ai numerosi riferimenti all'animazione giapponese contenuti nei brani del cantautore Caparezza,v. ad esempio i testi delle canzoni Dindalé Dindalò (in ?! (album)), Il secondo secondo me, Iodellavitanonhocapitouncazzo, Fuori dal tunnel (del divertimento) e Dualismi (in Verità supposte). o a gruppi musicali come i MeganoidiIl cui nome è ispirato direttamente alla serie Muteki kōjin Daitarn 3 (Daitarn 3), in cui i Meganoidi sono dei cyborg che minacciano la Terra.). Su internet ciò ha dato luogo a punti di ritrovo virtuale molto partecipati, come il newsgroup it.arti.cartoni, mentre proliferano una miriade di siti web amatoriali dedicati all'animazione giapponese, così come veri e propri quotidiani e riviste periodiche elettronici (webzine), quali AnimeClick e l'ormai inattiva Wangazine. Anche in ambito scientifico ed accademico si moltiplicano testi e saggi, spesso scritti proprio da ricercatori e studiosi di quella generazione, che trattano di anime e manga riscoprendoli e rivalutandoli come fenomeno culturale e sociologico. L'animazione giapponese è, inoltre, sempre più spesso argomento di interesse universitario nell'ambito di diverse discipline, come dimostrato, ad esempio, dalla nascita di riviste accademiche quali Manga Academica, dedicata alle tesi ed alle pubblicazioni universitarie sul fumetto e sul cinema d'animazione giapponese. A tanto ha contribuito anche un fenomeno prettamente italiano, quello delle sigle televisive degli anime: ritenendo gli originali cantati in giapponese inadatti ai bambini italiani, sin dalla fine degli anni settanta essi vennero molto spesso sostituiti da brani appositamente realizzati in lingua italiana, spesso scritti da musicisti come Vince Tempera o I Cavalieri del Re. Successivamente, le sigle dei cartoni animati divennero un fenomeno discografico di rilievo, particolarmente tramite l'attività di Cristina D'Avena e Giorgio Vanni, cui la Fininvest/Mediaset ha affidato quasi tutte le sigle degli anime trasmessi a cavallo tra gli anni ottanta e novanta, spesso anche sostituendo le vecchie sigle italiane con delle nuove.Claudia Baglini. Il mercato discografico, in A partire dalla seconda metà degli anni novanta, si è sviluppato un rilevante fenomeno di revival di questo genere di brani, prima on line, tramite il Progetto Prometeo, e poi anche in televisione ed in radio; si sono inoltre affermati gruppi musicali specializzati nel riproporre o parodiare questi brani, come gli Amici di Roland e i Gem Boy. Gli anime nel mondo Asia Gli anime hanno avuto nel tempo una diffusione planetaria. Al di là del Giappone, in Asia l'animazione nipponica è molto popolare anche in paesi come Taiwan, la Corea del Sud e nel sud-est, dove, ad esempio, la serie per bambini Doraemon ha avuto grande successo in Thailandia e nelle Filippine sin dall'inizio degli anni novanta, così come in seguito quella dei Pokémon. Meno diffusi, invece, nelle televisioni del Medio Oriente, anche se serie come UFO Robo Grendizer nell'edizione araba hanno avuto anche lì largo seguito. Stati Uniti d'America Il primo anime trasmesso negli USA fu la serie Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atom) sulla rete NBC tra il 1963 ed il 1964, praticamente in contemporanea con il Giappone. Da allora le importazioni sono state costanti, pur se non massicce fino all'inizio degli anni novanta. Negli anni ottanta molte serie classiche furono comunque trasmesse da varie TV, anche se frequentemente rimontate ed adattate nei dialoghi e nella trama ai gusti del pubblico nordamericano, come nel caso di Tranzor Z (Mazinger Z), Battle of the Planets (Kagaku ninja tai Gatchaman) e Star Blazers, o in quelli più eclatanti di Force Five, Voltron e Robotech. La prima consiste in una lunga serie risultante dalla fusione di cinque distinti anime (Daiku maryū Gaiking, Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace, Starzinger SF Saiyuki, Getter Robo G e UFO Robo Grendizer), per un totale di 130 episodi (26 di ciascuna serie); la seconda è parimenti una serie ricavata montando insieme due diverse serie originali (Hyakujū ō Golion e Kikō kantai Dairugger XV), così come la terza, che ne fonde tre (Chōjikū yōsai Macross, Kiko soseiki Mospeada e Chōjikū kidan Southern Cross) per un totale di 85 episodi. In seguito, anche sull'onda del successo del film Akira nelle sale cinematografiche americane, nei primi anni novanta cominciò a svilupparsi una maggiore attenzione al fenomeno, sia da parte delle TV che degli operatori del settore home video, tanto che negli ultimi dieci anni il mercato U.S.A. degli anime è cresciuto enormemente. Il grande successo di pubblico ottenuto dalle varie saghe di Gundam e dai Pokémon, il primo posto nella classifica Billboard raggiunto dal film Ghost in the Shell nel 1998, e la sempre maggiore popolarità delle opere dello Studio Ghibli . Nel 1996 la Walt Disney Enterprises acquisì i diritti di distribuzione di tutte le opere dello Studio Ghibli per il Nord America ( ); inoltre, la filiale giapponese del colosso americano attualmente si occupa anche di acquistare anime che distribuisce in ben 54 paesi ( ). hanno portato il mercato americano degli anime ad essere il secondo mercato nazionale dietro quello nipponico, con 38 serie trasmesse e 500 nuovi dvd usciti nel 2007, ed un valore del solo settore home video stimato in 400 milioni di dollari nel 2006, anche se in decisa flessione. . Secondo molti operatori, la flessione delle vendite di anime nel settore home video negli Stati Uniti è dovuta sia all'aumento del fenomeno del file sharing e del fansub (cfr. ), sia ad una serie di altri fattori, come la saturazione del mercato e la svalutazione dei prodotti attraverso adattamenti ed edizioni di scarsa qualità ( È statunitense anche uno dei più importanti portali web occidentali sull'animazione giapponese, l'Anime News Network. Europa Uguale se non maggiore diffusione televisiva gli anime hanno avuto in Europa: a parte l'Italia, di cui si è detto, anche Spagna e Francia hanno infatti subito, a cavallo tra gli anni settanta ed ottanta, una "pacifica invasione". In effetti, in Francia i primi anime furono trasmessi già nel 1974, con le serie Le Prince Saphir (Ribbon no kishi) e Le Roi Leo (Jungle Taitei), ma l'importazione massiccia iniziò solo dopo il successo della serie Goldorák (UFO Robo Grendizer), trasmessa nel 1978.cfr. . Attualmente la Francia è il maggior editore europeo di animazione giapponese con società di rilievo come la Beez Entertainment e la Dybex. In Spagna al principio degli anni ottanta andarono in onda serie come Mazinger Z, El Vengador (Kotetsu Jeeg), Capitán Harlock, Star Blazers e poi Robotech, . URL consultato il 30 dicembre 2007. anche se fu il successivo arrivo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya) e di Dragon Ball a decretare l'esplosione del fenomeno anche lì. In entrambi questi paesi, tuttavia, similmente a quanto accaduto in Italia, gli anime hanno suscitato forti polemiche, subendo spesso anche qui interruzioni e censure. In Germania, invece, dove non vi è stata una serie di particolare successo a fare da traino, la programmazione televisiva degli anime è un fenomeno piuttosto recente. Le prime poche serie trasmesse nell'allora Germania Ovest, da Speed Racer (Mach Go! Go! Go!) nel 1971 a Captain Future (Captain Fuchā) nel 1980, non ebbero grande riscontro, anche perché talvolta accusate di essere troppo violente ed inadatte ai bambini; solo con la successiva trasmissione di serie come Lady Oscar (Versailles no bara) e le sportive Kickers (Ganbare! Kickers) e Mila Superstar (Attack No. 1), a metà degli anni novanta, l'animazione giapponese ha trovato maggior spazio nella programmazione delle TV tedesche. . A favorire una precoce diffusione televisiva degli anime in Germania non bastò la co-produzione nippo-tedesca di ben due serie: Heidi (Alps no shōjo Heidi) nel 1974 e Die Biene Maja (Mitsubachi Maya no bōken) nel 1975, entrambe trasmesse dalla ZDF, rispettivamente nel 1977 e nel 1976. Diversa è la situazione nel Regno Unito, dove in passato l'animazione nipponica non ha praticamente mai trovato spazio nei palinsesti televisivi, ma dove al contrario il mercato home video degli anime ha preso piede già dalla fine degli anni ottanta, con il record di vendite delle VHS del film Akira e la nascita della Manga Video, a differenza di Italia e Francia dove ciò è avvenuto solo nella seconda metà degli anni novanta. Il recente successo internazionale riscosso dai lungometraggi di Hayao Miyazaki e dello Studio Ghibli ha poi aperto le porte all'animazione giapponese anche in paesi come la Finlandia e la Polonia, mentre nell'aprile 2007 in Romania, Ungheria e Repubblica Ceca ha avuto luogo il lancio europeo di Animax, il canale satellitare tematico a pagamento della Sony Pictures Entertainment che trasmette anime 24 ore su 24, diffuso poi anche in Germania. America latina La penetrazione degli anime in America latina ha riguardato soprattutto paesi come il Messico, il Cile e l'Argentina. In particolare, i primi anime trasmessi in Messico, principale importatore latinoamericano, sono stati sul finire degli anni settanta Heidi, Meteoro (Mach Go! Go! Go!), Mazinger Z, Candy Candy, Kimba (Jungle taitei) e l'Abeja Maya (Mitsubachi Maya no boken),cfr. [http://www.animexico.net/Portada Historia del Anime en México]. URL consultato il 30 dicembre 2007; [http://www.animexis.com.mx/ Guías de anime transmitido en México]. URL consultato il 30 dicembre 2007. con una presenza costante nel tempo dell'animazione giapponese nei palinsesti delle TV locali. Dal Messico le stesse serie hanno avuto quindi diffusione in Venezuela e in Perù, ma soprattutto in Cile, sulle cui TV gli anime sono arrivati all'inizio degli anni ottanta,cfr. [http://members.tripod.com/~GabZWing/Anime_Chile_inicio1.html Anime in Chile]. URL consultato il 30 dicembre 2007. e poi in Argentina dove l'animazione nipponica, dopo le isolate apparizioni sui teleschermi di Mazinger Z nel 1981cfr. Walter Medina. (2005) [http://www.solesdigital.com.ar/cine/mazinger.htm Mazinger: El regreso del gigante mecánico]. URL consultato il 30 dicembre 2007. e Robotech nella seconda metà degli anni ottanta,cfr. Leandro Vizcaya. (2007) [http://www.animeforos.com.ar/3506-post1.html Robotech: un fenomeno que sigue facturando]. URL consultato il 30 dicembre 2007. ha avuto maggior diffusione a partire dagli anni novanta. A riprova della popolarità raggiunta dagli anime in America Latina sta anche la diffusione su tutto il territorio del citato canale satellitare tematico della Sony Animax. Note Bibliografia In italiano * }} * * * }} * }} * |cid=Mangamania1999}} * |cid=Prandoni1999}} * |cid=Mognato1999}} * * * * * * * * * * In altre lingue * * * * * * * * * * * Voci correlate * Animazione * Anime comic * Anime music video * Cartone animato * Character design * Cosplay * Fanservice * Fansub * Giappone * Lista delle serie animate televisive * Lista delle serie animate televisive dagli anni 2000 * Manga * Mecha design * Otaku * Storia dell'animazione Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com Anime News Network] Completo portale con news e schede. * [http://animeclick.nipogames.com/index.php AnimeClick.it] Quotidiano web con news e recensioni. * Categoria:Cultura popolare giapponese Categoria:Glossario di anime e manga Categoria:Termini giapponesi usati in italiano